In the handling of labels, it has been common to provide a magazine holding a stack of labels so that the outermost label can be removed. Such magazines are particularly useful for holding labels for containers. Where the magazine is used to hold a stack from which labels are removed at rapid rates, as where the labels are delivered to the cavities of a mold and plastic parison is blown outwardly so that the label becomes part of the final container, it is necessary that the magazine hold the labels in position for rapid delivery as by being picked up by vacuum cups. Moreover, the labels may vary slightly in size and it is desirable to make fine adjustment in the magazine.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the invention are to provide a label magazine which effectively supports labels and is simple in constructing mechanism for supporting and delivering the labels and which can be readily adjusted for labels of varying tolerances.
In accordance with the invention, a label magazine comprising a tray for supporting a stack of labels and having a device at one end for yieldingly urging the labels toward the other end of the tray and a plurality of circumferentially spaced spring fingers positioned at the other end of the tray about the labels, each finger including an axially extending portion and an inwardly extending portion engaging the outermost label of the stack. Each finger is mounted so that it can be adjusted to move the finger inwardly of the label and accommodate variations and the size of the labels.